Catalog (89)
The Catalog is accessible by pressing the CATALOG button. This page lists the members of the Catalog on the TI-89 series. A *'abs(' abs(value) Returns the absolute value of a real number, expression, list or matrix. *'and' valueA and valueB Returns 1 if both valueA and valueB are not 0 *'AndPic' AndPic picturerow, column paints over any black pixels on the existing graph *'angle(' angle(value) Returns the polar angle of a complex number or list of complex numbers *'ans(' ans(value) returns the result of the equation valueth equations ago. *'approx(' approx(value) returns an approximate value *'Archive' Archive var archives a variable *'arcLen(' arcLen(expr, var, start, end) returns the arc length of the arc *'augment(' augment(listA, listB) Returns a list, which is listB concatenated to the end of listA *'avgRC(' avgRC(expr, var) returns the average rate of change of the arc B *' Bin' value Bin converts the value to binary *'BldData' BldData expr C *'ceiling(' ceiling(value) returns the highest integer lower than value. *'cFactor(' cFactor(expr) factors an expression, including imaginary numbers *'char(' char(int) returns a one-length string containing the char specified by the integer *'checkTmr(' checkTmr(value) returns the time passed since the Timer value was value *'Circle' Circle x, y, radius Draws a Circle on the Graph Screen *'ClockOff' ClockOff Stops clock function *'ClockOn' ClockOn Starts clock function *'ClrDraw' ClrDraw clears the Graph Screen *'ClrErr' ClrErr *'ClrGraph' ClrGraph *'ClrHome' ClrHome clears the Calculator Screen *'ClrIO' ClrIO clears the IO Screen *'ClrTable' ClrTable clears the custom X-values on the table *'colDim(' colDim(matrix) returns the number of columns in a matrix *'colNorm(' colNorm(matrix) returns the sum of the numbers in the last row of the matrix *'comDenom(' comDenom(expr) *'conj(' conj(value) returns the complex conjugate of a number *'CopyVar' CopyVar var1, var2 copies var1 to var2. *'cos(' cos(value) returns the cosine of a value *'cos (' cos (value) returns the inverse cosine of a value *'cosh(' cosh(value) hyperbolic cosine *'cosh (' cosh (value) inverse hyperbolic cosine *'cot(' cot(value) returns the cotangent of a value *'cot (' cot (value) returns the inverse cotangent of a value *'coth(' coth(value) hyperbolic cotangent *'coth (' coth (value) inverse hyperbolic cotangent *'crossP(' crossP(vector, vector) returns the cross product of two vectors *'csc(' csc(value) returns the cosecant of a value *'csc (' csc (value) returns the inverse cosecant of a value *'csch(' csch(value) hyperbolic cosecant *'csch (' csch (value) inverse hyperbolic cosecant *'cSolve(' cSolve(equation, var) solves an equation, including complex values *'CubicReg' CubicReg YListName, freqlist, regequ Finds the best fit cubic for a set of data. *'cumSum(' cumSum(list) or cumSum(matrix) Creates a list or matrix with the running totals of the items in a list or matrix. *'CustmOff' CustmOff turns off the custom toolbar *'CustmOn' CustmOn turns on the custom toolbar *'Custom' sets the custom toolbar *'Cycle' *'CyclePic' *' Cylind' vector Cylind displays a vector in cylindrical mode *'cZeros(' cZeros(expr, var) displays the zeros of an expression, including complex ones. D *'Data Mat' *'dayOfWk(' dayOfWk(year, month, day) returns the day of the week a certain date lies on. *' (' (expression, variable) returns the derivative of an expression. *' DD' *' Dec' int Dec displays an answer as a decimal number *'Define' Define var(arg1, ...)=expr Defines a function *'DelFold' DelFold name deletes a folder *'DelType' DelType name deletes all the variables of a certain type *'DelVar' DelVar name deletes a variable *'deSolve(' *'det(' det(matrix) returns a matrix's determinant *'diag(' diag(matrix) returns the matrix's diagonal that starts in its upper left corner *'Dialog' starts a dialog box block *'dim(' dim(list) returns the dimensions of a list or matrix *'Disp' Disp value displays a value on the I/O screen *'DispG' DispG displays the graph screen *'DispHome' DispHome displays the home screen *'DispTbl' DispTbl displays the table *' DMS' number DMS displays a value as Degrees, Minutes, Seconds *'dotP(' dotP(vector, vector) returns the dot product of two vectors *'DrawFunc' DrawFunc expr draws a function on the graph screen *'DrawInv' DrawInv expr draws the inverse of a function on the graph screen *'DrawParm' DrawParm expr, expr draws a parametric function on the graph screen *'DrawPol' DrawPol expr draws a polar function on the graph screen *'DrawSlp' DrawSlp x, y, slope draws a line with the given slope that goes through the point (x, y) *'DropDown' *'DrwCtour' E *'E' valueEvalue shorthand scientific notation *'e^(' e^(value) e to a power *'eigVc(' *'eigVl(' *'Else' Indicates to take an action if a condition is false. *'ElseIf' Indicates to take an action if an initial condition if false, but this condition is true *'EndCustm' Ends a Custom block *'EndDlog' Ends a Dialog block *'EndFor' Ends a For block *'EndFunc' Ends a Func block *'EndIf' Ends an If:Then block *'EndLoop' Ends a Loop block *'EndPrgm' Ends a Prgm block *'EndTBar' Ends a Toolbar block *'EndTry' Ends a Try block *'EndWhile' Ends a While block *'entry(' entry(int) returns a previously entered expression *'exact(' exact(expr) displays an expression as an exact expression *'Exec' *'Exit' exits a Loop, While or For block *'exp list(' *'expand(' expand(expr) expands an expression such that no multiplications are used *'expr(' expr(string) parses a string into an expression *'ExpReg' F *'factor(' factor(expr) factors an expression or number *'false' false the boolean value false. *'Fill' Fill expr, var *'floor(' floor(value) returns the greatest integer smaller than the number *'fMax(' fMax(expr, var) returns the function's maximum *'fMin(' fMin(expr, var) returns the function's minimum *'FnOff' FnOff int turns off the display of a function *'FnOn' FnOff int turns on the display of a function *'For' For Variable, start, end:commands:EndFor initiates a for loop *'format(' format(expr, string) *'fPart(' fPart(value) returns the fractional part of a number *'Func' Func:commands:EndFunc initiates a function G *'gcd(' gcd(value, value) returns the GCD of two numbers *'Get' *'GetCalc' *'getConfg()' *'getDate()' returns the current date *'getDenom(' *'getDtFmt()' returns the format getDtStr() will print with *'getDtStr(' returns a string version of the current date *'getFold()' returns the name of the current folder *'getKey()' *'getMode(' *'getNum(' *'getTime()' returns the current time *'getTmFmt()' returns the format getTmStr() will print with *'getTmStr(' returns a string version of the current time *'getTmZn()' *'getType(' returns the type of the given variable *'getUnits()' *'Goto' initiates a Goto statement *' Grad' value Grad converts an angle measurement to grads. *'Graph' H *' Hex' value Hex converts a number to Hexadecimal. I *'identity(' identity(integer) returns an identity matrix of the given size. *'If' If:command initiates an If statement *'imag(' *'impDif(' impDif(equation, var, var, order) performs implicit differentiation *'# indirection' *'Input' Input string, var displays a string, waits for an input, then stores the input in the var. *'InputStr' InputStr string, var displays a string, waits for an input, then stores the input in the var as a string. *'inString(' inString(string, substring, start) finds a substring in a string *'int(' int(value) returns a value as an int *'intDiv(' int(value, value) performs integer division, and returns a two-length list with the result *'∫( integrate' ∫(expr, var) performs an integration *'iPart(' iPart(value) returns the integer portion of a value *'isArchiv(' isArchiv(var) determines if a variable is archived *'isClkOn()' isClkOn() determines if the clock is on *'isLocked(' *'isPrime(' isPrime(int) determines is a number is prime *'isVar(' isVar(var) determines if a variable has been set *'Item' J K L *'Lbl' defines a label *'lcm(' lcm(value, value) determines the lcm of two numbers *'left(' left(list|string) determines the left-most value in the list or string *'limit(' limit(expr, var, point) determines a limit at a point *'Line' Line X1, Y1, X2, Y2 draws a line *'LineHorz' LineHorz Y draws a horizontal line *'LineVert' LineVert X draws a vertical line *'LinReg' *'ΔList(' ΔList(list) returns a list containing the differences between elements in the parameter list *'list mat(' list mat(list, eleperrow) *'ln(' ln(value) returns the natural log of a value *' ln' value ln displays a log as a natural log *'LnReg' *'Local' *'Lock' *'log(' log(value, base) returns the log of a value *' logbase(' value logbase(base) displays a log as a log of the specific base *'Logistic' *'Loop' initiates a loop *'LU' M *'Mat Data' *'Mat list(' Mat list( returns a list that is a liniarization of the matrix *'max(' max(value,value) returns the larger value *'mean(' mean(list) returns the mean value of the list *'median(' median(list) returns the median value of the list *'MedMed' *'mid(' mid(list|string,start,count) returns a substring starting as start and having a length of count *'min(' min(value,value) returns the smaller value *'mod(' mod(value,divisor) returns the modulus of a value. *'MoveVar' *'mRow(' mRow(factor,mat,row) multiplies all the values in a row in a matrix by a value *'mRowAdd(' mRowAdd(factor,mat,row1,row2) adds row1 to row2 a certain number of times N *'nCr(' nCr(n,r) determines the number of combinations *'nDeriv(' nDeriv(expression,variable) determines an approximation of a derivative *'NewData' *'NewFold' NewFold name creates a new folder *'newList(' newList(dim) creates an empty list *'newMat(' newMat(row,col) creates an empty matrix *'NewPic' *'NewPlot' *'NewProb' *'nInt(' nInt(expr,var,low,high) returns the average value *'norm(' norm(mat) *'not' not value returns the logical or aritmetic not of a value. *'nPr(' nPr(n,r) determines the number of permutations *'nSolver(' O *'OneVar' *'or' value or value returns the logical or artimetic or of a value *'ord(' ord(char) returns the integer value of the character. *'Output' Output(row,col,expr) Outputs the expr to the row and column on the output screen P *'P Rx(' P Rx(r, ) converts polar to rectangular x value *'P Ry(' P Ry(r, ) converts polar to rectangular y value *'part(' *'PassErr' *'Pause' Pause pauses program execution until enter is pressed *'PlotsOff' PlotsOff 1,2...,9 turns off display of the specified plots *'PlotsOn' PlotsOn 1,2...,9 turns on display of the specified plots *' Polar' vector Polar converts a vector to polar *'polyEval(' *'PopOp' *'PowerReg' *'Prgm' initiates a program *'∏( product' ∏(expr,var,low,high) repeted multiplication *'product(' product(list) multiplies all the values in a list *'Prompt' Prompt var prompts for the input of a value *'propFrac(' propFrac(value) changes a value into a proper fraction *'PtChg' Changes the state of a point on the Graph Screen *'PtOff' Turns off a point on the Graph Screen *'PtOn' Turns on a point on the Graph Screen *'ptTest(' Determines if a point is on or off *'PtText' Prints a string to the graph screen with a location based on points on the graph screen *'PxlChg' Changes the state of a pixel on the Graph Screen *'PxlCrcl' Draws a circle based on pixel coordinates on the graph screen *'PxlHorz' Draws a horizontal line based on pixel coordinates on the graph screen *'PxlLine' Draws a line based on pixel coordinates on the graph screen *'PxlOff' Turns off a pixel on the graph screen *'PxlOn' Turns on a pixel on the graph screen *'pxlTest(' determines if a point is on or off *'PxlText' Prints a string to the graph screen with a location based on pixels on the graph screen *'PxlVert' Draws a vertical line based on pixel coordinates on the graph screen Q *'QR' *'QuadReg' *'QuartReg' R *'R Pθ(' R Pθ(x,y) converts rectangular to polar *'R Pr(' R Pr(x,y) converts rectangular to polar r *' Rad' value Rad converts an angle to radians *'rand(' rand() returns a random value *'randMat(' randMat(row,col) returns a matrix with the specified size, with each element being a random value *'randNorm(' randNorm(mena,sd) returns a random number with liklihood based on normal curve *'randPoly(' randPoly(var,order) returns a random polynomial with the specified variable and order *'RandSeed' RandSeed value sets the seed for the RNG *'RclGDB' *'RclPic' *'real(' real(value) returns the real part of the value *' Rect' vector Rect converts the vector to rectangular mode *'ref(' *'remain(' remain(value,divisor returns the remainder of integer division *'Rename' Rename old,new renames a variable *'Request' *'Return' returns from a function or program *'right(' right(string|list) returns values from the right part of a list or string *'root(' root(value,value) returns the root of one value to another *'rotate(' rotate(string|list,int) moves the elements of a list by a certain index *'round(' round(value,digits) ronds the value to the number of digits *'rowAdd(' rowAdd(mat,row1,row2) adds row1 to row2 *'rowDim(' rowDim(mat) returns the number of rows in the matrix *'rowNorm(' *'rowSwap(' rowSwap(mat,row1,row2) swaps the two rows in the matrix *'RplcPic' *'rref(' S *'sec(' sec(value) returns the secant of a value *'sec (' sec (value) returns the inverse secant of a value *'sech(' sech(value) returns the hyperbolic secant of a value *'sech (' sech (value) returns the inverse hyperbolic secant of a value *'Send' *'SendCalc' *'SendChat' *'seq(' seq(expr,var,low,high) returns a list of the results of the sequence *'setDate(' *'setDtFmt(' *'setFold(' *'setGraph(' *'setMode(' *'setTable(' *'setTime(' *'setTmFmt(' *'setTmZn(' *'setUnits(' *'Shade' Shade expr1,expr2 Shades the region between the two expressions *'shift(' shift(list|string,int) shifts the values by a certain index *'ShowStat' *'sign(' sign(value) returns the sign of a value *'simult(' *'sin(' sin(value) returns the sine of a value *'sin (' sin (value) returns the inverse sine of a value *'sinh(' sinh(value) returns the hyperbolic sine of a value *'sinh (' sinh (value) returns the inverse hyperbolic sine of a value *'SinReg' *'solve(' solve(equation,var) solves an equation for a variable *'SortA' SortA listsorts the list in ascending order *'SortD' SortD listsorts the list in descending order *' Sphere' value Sphere converts a vector to spherical mode *'startTmr()' startTmr() returns the current time *'stdDev(' stdDev(list) returns the list's standard deviation *'stDevPop(' *'StoGDB' *'Stop' *'StoPic' *'string(' string(expr) converts an expression into an equivalent-looking string *'Style' *'subMat(' subMat(mat,r1,c1,r2,c2) returns a submatrix of the given matrix *'sum(' sum(list) returns the sum of every element in the list *'∑( sum' ∑(expr,var,low,high) repeted addition *'switch(' T *'T' *'Table' *'tan(' tan(value) returns the tangent of a value *'tan (' tan (value) returns the inverse tangent of a value *'tanh(' tanh(value) returns the hyperbolic tangent of a value *'tanh (' tanh (value) returns the inverse hyperbolic tangent of a value *'taylor(' taylor(expr,var,order,point) returns a taylor polynomial for the expression *'tCollect(' *'tExpand(' *'Text' Text string places text *'Then' If condition:Then:commands:End initiates an If/Then statement *'timeCnv(' timeCnv(seconds) converts seconds into days, hours, minutes and seconds *'Title' A title in a Dialog block, or a menu heading in a Toolbar block *'tmpCnv(' *'ΔtmpCnv(' *'Toolbar' starts a block that describes a Toolbar *'Trace' *'true' true the boolean value true. *'Try' *'TwoVar' U *'Unarchiv' Unarchiv var unarchives a variable *'unitV(' unitV(vector) reutrns a unit vector facing the same direction as the given vector *'Unlock' V *'variance(' variance(list) returns the variance in a list W *'when(' when(expr,ifTrue,ifFalse) creates a conditional statement whith two different values *'While' initiates a While loop X *'xor' value xor value performs an xor on two values. *'XorPic' Y Z *'zeros(' zeros(expr,var) determiens the zeros of an equation *'ZoomBox' *'ZoomData' *'ZoomDec' *'ZoomFit' *'ZoomIn' *'ZoomInt' *'ZoomOut' *'ZoomPrev' *'ZoomRcl' *'ZoomSqr' *'ZoomStd' *'ZoomSto' *'ZoomTrig' θ *'+' value + value addition *'-' value - value subtraction *'*' value * value multiplication *'/' value / value division *'^' value ^ value exponentation *'.+' value. + value decimal addition *'.-' value. - value decimal subtraction *'.*' value. * value decimal multiplication *'./' value. / value decimal division *'.^' value. ^ value decimal exponentation *'-' -value makes a value negative *'%' value% makes a value a percent *'=' value = value indicates equivalence in an equation *' ' value value indicates unequivalence in an equation *' ' value value determines if the first number is less than the second number. *'≤' value≤value determines if the first number is less than or equal to the second number. *' ' value value determines if the first number is greater than the second number. *'≥' value≥value determines if the first number is greater than or equal to the second number. *'!' value! performs a factorial function. *'&' *'∫( integrate' ∫(expr, var) performs an integration *'√(' √(value) performs a square root *'∏( product' ∏(expr,var,low,high) repeated multiplication *'∑( sum' ∑(expr,var,low,high) repeated addition *'# indirection' *' ' value changes a value to radians *'°' value° changes a value to degrees. *'G' valueG changes a value to grads *'∠' *''' value°value' indicates minutes *'"' value°value'value" indicates degrees *'_' *' ' used in composing other command names *'10^(' *'^-1' *'|' *' ' value var stores a value in a variable *'@' Catalog (89)